


Land Where Lycans Roam

by The_Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Star Wars: Supernatural Fantasies [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Children, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Finn and Rey are in love, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Peace, Racial Tension, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/The_Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: It's 4 years after the war in Sirius and Lycans are living among humans as a sort of sanctuary city. Some are embracing them. Others are not. But, regardless, life is good until word reaches the Skywalker/Solo Clan that some old friends were in trouble with a rogue team of Paladins and are on the verge of getting annihilated.The race is on for Finn and the others to get to their friends, stop this rogue team, and uncover who wants all these peaceful Lycans gone.
Relationships: Chewbacca/Mallatobuck (Star Wars), Del Meeko/Iden Versio, FN-2003 | Slip/Rose Tico, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jannah/Oddy Muva, Karé Kun/Jessika Pava, Kaydel Ko Connix/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Lando Calrissian/Tendra Risant, Luke Skywalker/Jyn Erso, Oddy Muva/Vi Moradi/Jannah, Poe Dameron/Jaina Solo, Suralinda Javos/Koska Reeves, Suralinda Javos/Original Male Character, Vi Moradi/Oddy Muva
Series: Star Wars: Supernatural Fantasies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Land Where Lycans Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I still got the writing bug for this world.
> 
> 'Life among the Lycans' is still in progress. It's only much more slower than I mean for it to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Years Ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an Introductory chapter.
> 
> It feels pretty good to be back in this world!

**4 YEARS AGO...**

A war broke out in a city called 'Sirius' between Lycans, both cultivated and berserkers, with the humans caught in the middle. A couple from the newly arrived Skywalker/Solo Clan, Ben and Phasma Solo, broke ranks and turned on their own family. Ben envisioned a world where Lycans were on top of the food chain while Phasma wanted to bring down an organization of Supernatural hunters called 'The Paladin Order.' Both were determined to make their fantasies come true. Nothing would stop them from achieving their goals, not even their own Clan.

For reasons Ben could never understand, his family cared very much about the humans where he thought of them as nothing more than a food supply. Knowing that they would pose a problem for them, Ben created a Berserker werewolf army large enough to wipe out both his kin and the town 10 times over.

The Skywalker/Solo Clan were sure to lose, not only the town, but their very lives as well. And, without the help of a team of Supernatural Paladins, their deaths would've been assured. Though, not without several losses on the townsfolks' part. And the Lycan Clan as well.

Anyone who was around before that happened would've sworn that supernaturals only existed in the pages of fantasy. Now, they knew better.

One would assume that after experiencing such a life changing occurrence, that the Sirians would've had their fill of Lycans and would've attempted a coup. Or just left town. Some have. But, most are still here. Many of those that remained there don't mind their new neighbors. In fact, they've come to see them and even call them 'family'.

Over the last 4 years, a kind of comradery had been forming in the South D'Qar town. There, a pack of civilized Lycans have offered the citizens protection from every kind of supernatural stranger drifting in, looking for trouble.

Understandably, it hasn't been easy for some to trust that these... creatures held their best interest in mind. Mainly due to the aforementioned Lycan war that broke out there. Even with the 4 years of peace, it was still so fresh in those peoples' mind. Many of them blamed Finn Storm for bringing it there, despite everything that he's done for them.

Even with Mayor Calrissian and former sheriff Antilles going to bat for him, it's still pretty hard for folks to regain the trust they built with him. Leia Organa, herself, does what she can to help quell the tensions between Sirius' peoples.

A big contributor to all of this unease is the fact that Leia's wolves have been reaching out to other civilized Lycans out there, hoping to establish the town as a safe haven. For many, it's a receipt for another disaster and have grown to hate the wolves as a result.

There is good news, however...

With Storm's clan safeguarding people, things are looking up for the Clan in the eyes of those who respect them. Revealing themselves as Lycans has made their allies come to see them as heroes. Making it a point to make them feel at home wherever they go in town and even setting up several 'hunting grounds' for them miles out in the woods on nights where there's a full moon.

Which makes it an even sweeter deal for those civilized wolves who comes in, looking for shelter. They are welcomed in! Both those who stay for a little while before moving on. And others who have come looking for a home are greeted as new neighbors. Little by little, the once tiny town has grown into quite the sizeable community.

But, all are warned that locals will NOT harmed. If they came to Sirius, looking for their next meal, they were shit out of luck. Sad to say, there's been a few. But, they're dealt with as soon as they show their teeth. Surprisingly fast, thanks to the ones who are just trying to find sanctuary there. For most, this is their first real home in a long time and were not looking to lose what they've been given. And are even willing to fight to keep it. Lycans or otherwise foolish enough to attempt a takeover are met with dagger like fangs and razor sharp claws. **** ~~~~

In spite of all that, the people would continue to fight for their new neighbors to stay and are willing to do whatever they can to help. Not even they are afraid to meet any hell raisers (Human or Supernatural) in a fight to the death. Because they came damn close to losing everything they knew and loved. They weren't about to go through that a second time.

So, a select few have agreed to join in the Skywalker/Solo Clan to perform a number of tasks to help maintain a sense of kinship.

* * *

**SINCE THE SKYWALKER/SOLO CLAN HAVE BEEN MENTIONED SEVERAL TIMES ALREADY, HERE'S A LIST OF THOSE WHO SURVIVED THE LYCAN WAR 4 YEARS AGO...**

  1. **_Leia Organa-Solo-_** _Matriarch and former Alpha of the Skywalker/Solo Clan. Now, she's it's elder._
  2. **_Luke Skywalker-_** _Twin Brother of Leia, Husband to Jyn and the Father of Rey._
  3. **_Jyn Erso-Skywalker-_** _Theta (Head Medic), Wife of Luke Skywalker and Mother of Rey._
  4. **_Jaina Solo-Dameron-_** _Alpha of the Skywalker/Solo Clan for the last 4 years._
  5. **_Poe Dameron-_** _Beta of the Skywalker/Solo Clan and General (Zeta) in times of War. He is also the town Sheriff in Sirius._
  6. **_Temmin 'Snap' Wexley-_** _Husband of Kaydel and Skywalker/Solo's Gamma Wolf (3rd one in charge after Poe and Jaina)._ **** ~~~~
  7. **_Kaydel 'Ko' (Connix) Solo-Wexley-_** _Wife to Snap and is her Family's Messenger (Delta)._ **** ~~~~
  8. **_'Chewie'-_** _Wolf infected with Lycan Venom. Enforcer of the Skywalker/Solo Clan._
  9. **_Oddison 'Oddy' Muva-_** _Enforcer to the Skywalker/Solo Clan._
  10. **_Suralinda Javos-_** _Enforcer to the Skywalker/Solo Clan._
  11. **_Karé Kun-_** _Married to Jessika Pava. Enforcer to the Skywalker/Solo Clan._
  12. **_Jessika Pava-_** _Wife of Karé Kun and one of the Medics (Iota) of the Skywalker/Solo Clan._
  13. **_Rey Skywalker-Storm-_** _Enforcer, wife to Finn Storm and the mother of Sonya, Jory, and Zipporah Storm._
  14. **_Finn Storm-_** _Enforcer, Husband to Rey Skywalker and the father of Sonya, Jory, and Zipporah Storm._



**HERE ARE THEIR HUMAN COMPANIONS:**

  * _**Wedge Antilles-** Former Sirius Sheriff and Human ally to the Sirius' Lycans._ **** ~~~~
  * **_Lando Calrissian-_** _Mayor of Sirius and Human Ally to the Skywalker/Solo's. He's also a longtime friend of Leia, Luke, and Leia's late husband, Han._ **** ~~~~
  * **_Tendra Calrissian-_** _Lando's wife and Human Ally to the Skywalker/Solo's._ **** ~~~~
  * **_'Slip'-_** _Human Ally to Sirius' Lycans, close friend of Finn's, as well as a human guardian (Epsilon). He's a Police Officer. He is currently dating Rose._ **** ~~~~
  * **_Rose Tico-_** _A Human Ally to the Skywalker/Solo's, younger sister of Paige, and the Pack's recruiter of sorts. (Human Delta). She works as alongside with Rey at Bigg's garage and is currently dating Slip._ **** ~~~~
  * **_Paige Tico-_** _A Human Ally to the Skywalker/Solo's as well as their Quartermaster._
  * _**Samson Kelso** \- The S.W.A.T. Commander from the Lycan War from 4 years ago. He now leads a newer, special tactics team, involving humans and Lycans._
  * _**Kiefer** \- Former Paladin that moved to Sirius and is now a member of Samson's team._
  * _**Kick** \- Member of Samson's team._
  * _**Howser** \- Member of Samson's team._



Despite their heavy losses felt, the Skywalker/Solo Clan have more than tripled in size. Both human and other Lycans have come with the intent on helping keep their home safe. Safe for the next generation of Lycans. 

  * **_Hanna Dameron-_** _Daughter of Poe and Jaina._
  * **_Sonya Storm-_** _Finn & Rey's first born Daughter._
  * **_Jory Storm-_** _Finn & Rey's only Son. Sonya's twin brother._
  * **_Zipporah Storm-_** _Finn & Rey's youngest Daughter._



The number of Convicts turned by the late Ben Solo had turned the civilized Lycan Pack into an army. So, it wasn't some big thing to see so many in one area at any given time. But, it was the many new arrivals in town that caught Leia and her brood all by surprise. As it turns out, Leia and her brood weren't as alone in the world as they thought. As word was discreetly sent out about how the Skywalker/Solo Clan found port in Sirius, they came in droves. 5 new wolves stand out the most here: ~~~~****

  * _**Beaumont Kin-** A natural born Lycan from Coruscant. He was apart of the U.S. Navy, acting as a chief before he was encouraged to join the SEALs. His time in the military helped pay for his education when he decided that being a sailor wasn't going to be the rest of his life. Usually inside before dark, Kin made it a point to avoid being out on nights where there was a full moon. He wasn't always successful, being forced to lock himself up somewhere or risk court marshalled for disobeying orders and abandoning his post. As soon as he got his master's degree, he returned to Coruscant where he became a Professor of Military History at Coruscant State. Unfortunately, before too long, he was chased into hiding because of his Lycan heritage. For as long as he could remember, he wandered, hunting people and animals just to survive. He wanted to take his own life, but was just too afraid to. One night, while on the border of Mos Eisley, he was picked up by a team of Paladins. Knowing already who they were, Beaumont thought that this was the end. Atleast he would be put out of his misery, he rationalized. But, to his surprise, it was a team of supernatural Paladins, leaded by their director, Mara Jade herself. After she picked him up, she interviewed him to understand his circumstance. Seeing as how he was an innocent man, he was introduced to the Skywalker/Solo's in South D'Qar. Already knowing who they were from past stories and word of mouth, he humbly asked if he could join their pack. They said 'yes' immediately. He acts as a Sentry (Nu) for the Skywalker/Solo's._
  * _**Vi Moradi-** A natural born Lycan from Georgia. An army brat, Vi was raised with a strong sense of patriotism. And when she came of age, she enlisted into the U.S. Army. Much like Kin, Vi did her damnedest to avoid looking up at the full moon. Afraid that her bestial form would terrify everyone around her, even if she had her hunger under control. She couldn't afford for anyone to find out what she really was. Absolutely no one. The only time she let herself being what she was what, if by some chance, she was either at home on leave. Or all alone, isolated from people. Either case, she remembered to eat something, so there was no fear of her going mad from hunger. But, there was one night she forget to eat or stay in. She met this guy she really liked for a beer. And when they decided to take their night to a hotel room, he directed her attention up to the full moon and all hell broke loose. She began her change, right in the middle of downtown Scarif. Raging out for flesh, she went on a rampage that cost the lives of over 5 people, including the guy she liked. The worst part is, she remembered everything she did. When she was with her guy, she was completely drunk. But, one look at the moon sobered her up immediately. She was forced to run the following morning. Drifting from place to place as a wolf until she got back home to her family. Only to find that her family were just more victims of a Paladin raid. For a year, she was on her own until she met Temmin and Oddy, who were in town, looking for surviving Lycans. Reluctant at first, Vi eventually agreed to join their pack if it meant she could live without being afraid. And maybe, avenge the death of her parents and younger brothers. Vi was welcomed in with open arms. She is the newest Enforcer, Tutor (Sigma), Sentry (Nu), and Guardian (Epsilon) for the Skywalker/Solo's. She has an interest in Oddy Muva._
  * _**Arjun-** Natural born Lycan from the middle east, kept safe and protected by Bodhi Rook. After hearing so many stories about the Skywalker/Solo Clan, he tracked them down as soon as he came to the states. He's one of the Tutors (Sigma) of the young cubs._
  * _**Shino-** A converted Lycan who was attacked by Ben Solo back in Jakku who later survived. Already an orphan Saw Gerrera was looking after back home in Jakku, he wanted to know what caused him to become this monster and later learned too late that Solo and his clan had relocated to a small town in South D'Qar. He went there with the intension of killing the rest of the Clan. But, as he was welcomed in by everyone, especially Finn, he came to realize that he couldn't go through with his revenge. As he found himself with a family. He learned asked Finn if he could join and before Finn could say anything, Jaina said 'Yes!'. He is a sentry._
  * _**Tallie Lintra** \- A converted wolf from Sirius. One of the many human survivors who were bitten by Lycans and had it from everyone. who, after learning from Jaina herself, became a great asset to the Skywalker/Solo Clan. She is a sentry._



With such a colorful band of wolves added to their growing Clan, the Skywalker/Solo's dream of living free gets a step closer to reality. Leia and Luke wanted to fulfil their grandmother's wish for her family to be able to find a home of their own and be able to leave in harmony out in the open. Seems that dream was also becoming a reality as well.

Of course, there were bound to be some... unforeseen developments.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts.


End file.
